Rise of the Guardians (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Rise of the Guardians" Cast *Jack Frost (Human) - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Jack Frost (Guardian) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Nicholas St. North - Santa Claus (Elf) *Pitch Black - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Tooth - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Bunnymund - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) *Sandman - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jamie Bennett - Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Caleb - Cal Devereaux (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) *Claude - Rayshaun Lucas / Patriot (Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors) *Sophie Bennett - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Jamie’s Mom - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Jack’s Mother - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Monty - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin; 1991) *Pippa - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jack’s Sister - Uran (Astro Boy; TV Series) *Cupcake - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) Scenes * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 1 - Prologue * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 2 - Opening Credits * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 3 - Meet Hiro * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 4 - Moon Talk * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 5 - Guardian Ceremony * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 6 - Santa Claus' Big Talk * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 7 - To the Sakura Palace * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 8 - Terrence’s Backstory * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 9 - Collecting the Teeth * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 10 - Visiting Louie * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 11 - Battle in the Sky * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 12 - Hiro’s Vulnerable Memories * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 13 - To the Warren * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 14 - Making Easter Eggs * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 15 - Hiro's Greatest Fear * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 16 - Hope’s Lost * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 17 - Hiro Remembers * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 18 - The Last Light * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 19 - Facing Terrence * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 20 - The Guardians' Victory * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 21 - Terrence's Defeat * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 22 - A Happy Ending * Rise of the Guardians (2012) Part 23 - End Credits Gallery Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Jack Frost (Human) Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Jack Frost (Guardian) elf.jpg|Santa Claus as Nicholas St. North Terrence (02).png|Terrence as Pitch Black Sakura Kinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Tooth Lloyd Garmadon in The LEGO Ninjago Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Bunnymund SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants as Sandman Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Jamie Bennett cal-devereaux-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2-4.83.jpg|Cal Devereaux as Caleb rayshaun-lucas-patriot-marvel-rising-secret-warriors-6.42.jpg|Rayshaun Lucas / Patriot as Claude Melody.jpg|Melody as Sophie Bennett Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Jamie’s Mom Cass-Hamada.png|Cass Hamada as Jack’s Mother Curide.png|Curdie as Monty Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Pippa Uran astro boy 2003.jpg|Uran as Jack’s Sister Shanti in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shanti as Cupcake Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rise of the Guardians Movie Spoofs